Capacitive microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors detect a characteristic of interest based on a change in capacitance between two components of the sensor. In some such sensors, the two components are positioned laterally with respect to each other, and a change in the lateral capacitance is monitored. In some other such sensors, the components are positioned vertically with respect to each other, and a change in vertical capacitance is monitored.